residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Claire Redfield (Code Genesis)
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "It's time to end this once and for all!" --Claire, to Ivan and his Russians. Claire Redfield is the younger sister of former S.T.A.R.S. and current BSAA member Chris Redfield. Claire is a hardcore motorcyclist, and a current member of Terra Save. She was seen in Raccoon City with Leon Kennedy during the t-virus outbreak where she battled with many of Umbrella's B.O.W.'s including a monstrous G-infected William Birkin. She was later seen again with leon Kennedy during the Harvardville Airport Outbreak when a plane crashed into the airport and poured forth zombies once more to haunt her. What happened shortly after that remains unknown, but she was believed to have aided in the cleanup of several future zombie outbreaks and B.O.W. warfare. Claire Redfield is portrayed by Alyson Court. Resident Evil: Code Genesis Continuity After the Harvardville Airport incident, Claire was traveling toward a small town south to offer medical aid to hurricane victims and afterwards, crossed paths with Leon Kennedy. After a bit of a bitter exchange about Leon's lack of assistance to Chris in court, she eventually calms. They were surprised to see one another again and just as they were about to pass on by, Leon told Claire that there had been trouble with her brother at Newark and he had to find a Wesker child named "Ivan" in Quinton for him. Claire was immediately interested in assisting her brother and felt that Leon could help her with that. It was important and anything that meant getting rid of Umbrella's "freak shows" and the people responsible for the terrors in the world would help in the future. So from then on throughout the game, the two are paired up once more. When Claire met Ivan shortly afterwards, she was surprised to find that he was not the horrible thing that she thought he'd be. Instead, she found a frightened, bitter "abomination" - as added by Leon - that she felt no real disgust for and instead, pitied him much to Leon's dismay. After all, Ivan had lost quite a bit in his life and from what Claire had seen, most of it wasn't his fault. After a moment of verbal struggle and a clash of separate cultures, Leon and Claire both persuaded Ivan and his band of Russians to join with them to find this "Alex" that Chris later informed them about. On the way, they receive a distress signal from a family supposedly in danger at a nearby barn and are attacked by the "Reaper" mutations sent from an unknown man. Claire and Leon fight to kill them and in the process, they learn something new from Ivan: His uncontrollable blood lust which is triggered by the scent of blood, unless he takes a special pill. It takes nearly all of his men to hold him down from almost killing one of his own. Claire feels pity for him because of what was done to him from Umbrella, but Leon decides that he may be too dangerous to keep around, but Claire insists that they continue on with him as he is the only lead that they have so far. So, reluctantly, Leon allows for the Russians to follow them. As they continue on, Claire seems to help Ivan along in the journey to Isle Alexandria, especially when Mischa is killed by one of Alex's guards and it drives Ivan into a near animal frenzy. Claire finds a way to reach him and bring him back to reality, despite her fears of what he could do to her. When Alex is battling Chris and Rose, Ivan and his friends set a detonator in the main reactor core room which sets the island to explode, seemingly ending Alex and his experiments for good. Claire seems to treat Ivan a little differently than she usually would with other Umbrella infected freak shows. She takes pity on him because what has happened was not of his choice. 'Appearances' *Resident Evil: 2 *Resident Evil CODE: Veronica *Resident Evil: Degeneration *Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days (Mentioned) "Prequel to Code Genesis" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 19:07, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:Canon Characters